There is no admission that the background art disclosed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
In the past, devices for forming indicia such as text, graphics or combinations of text and graphics on food products have been known.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,438,669, there is disclosed a device for branding toast.
A cooking utensil is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,320 for frying foodstuffs including a griddle with a contoured image for transfer of such an image to a fried food.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,246,719, a device provides the appearance to a steak or other meat of having been cooked by broiling.
A waffle iron disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,358,452 causes a monogram or initial letters to be formed in a waffle during the preparation thereof.